RAAM
RAAM was a mostly silent and savage Locust general with a dark cinematic presence. The cunning and ambitious RAAM usurped the military leadership of the Locust Horde. In battle he could shroud himself in Kryll, which act as a shield. He could also command them to attack his enemies. RAAM stood several heads above a normal human, and had pronounced facial features, with large, bony eyebrow ridges and a seemingly constant snarling expression. He possessed great strength, able to wield a Troika machine gun by hand with ease. RAAM also wielded a serrated blade at times, which he used to impale Lieutenant Kim. He was also seen killing a Gear with a Boltok Pistol. He was eventually killed by Marcus Fenix, with the help of Dominic Santiago and a King Raven helicopter, while attempting to prevent the detonation of the Lightmass Bomb. History RAAM was bred in the Hollow like all Locust, and served in the Theron Guard where he quickly rose in rank. After only a few years, he used his influence among his fellow soldiers to usurp power over the Locust army. Multiplayer RAAM is available as a player in Gears of War, and is the leader during Assassination. He is also an unlockable character in Gears of War 2, if the player has received the A Dish Best Served Cold achievement, acquired after killing RAAM on the Hardcore difficulty. Quotes *"Serve the queen!" -Starting a match of final battle and multiplayer *"DIEEEE!" -Right before the final battle *"BESIEGE!" -Ordering Kryll to attack *"Serve the horde!" -Starting a match *"Success!" -Active reload *"BURN!!!" -Scorching a enemy *"FIRE!" Picking up a scorcher *"Frustrated growl" - Fail active reload *"Demonic laugh" -Pulling off a headshot or killing enemy *"Restore Me!" -Downed for a few seconds *"Shit!" Being downed *"Destroy! Starting a match *"STRENGTH!" Perfect active reload *"SKY FIRE!" response to any incoming or outgoing explosive (Mortar, Hammer of Dawn, Bolo Grenade *"Perish" killing a enemy Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders Trivia *RAAM is the main boss of Gears of War 1 *RAAM is the Leader for Assassination in Gears of War 1 but is replaced with Skorge for Gears of War 2 *RAAM is available in Gears of War 2 multiplayer only by unlocking the "Dish best served cold" Achievement from Gears of War 1 in which you have to defeat RAAM on Hardcore or Insane. *Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago killed RAAM during his last stand, trying to guard the lightmass bomb. *It is thought that RAAM may have once been a Theron Sentinel and then he quickly rose to higher ranks. *Just as Skorge is the leader of the Kantus, RAAM is thought to have been the leader of the Therons. *During the cutscene when RAAM stabs Kim with his sword, the sword is no longer seen in RAAM's hand after he pulls it out of Kim's stomach. It is possible, however, that RAAM dropped the weapon onto the ground. The weapon also is never seen throughout the rest of the campaign whenever RAAM is seen including the final boss battle against RAAM. *RAAM appears smaller then his original height in mutiplayer.